Runaway
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Its about L/J running away, or rather just Lily.


Runaway

She sat in her bedroom crying her eyes out. She was forbidden to marry the man she loved; yet her sister could marry whom she wanted. She wrote to James and told him she couldn't.

' Dear James 

            My father has said I can't marry you. He said he had his reasons but I can't stand it. I want to see you everyday of my life; Petunia's allowed to marry whomever. I am so sorry with all my heart, my dad says you come to the house and he'll hurt you or me. I don't want to put you in danger. I'm sorry. I'm scared of what he'll do to you so stay away. Please!

Lily Evans

An unhappy non-bride 

"There that'll do it" Lily muttered to herself choking on tears, she tied the message to the owls leg and it flew off into the night.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you and, _

_All alone tell me you feel it too_

A few days later James got the owl and showed it to Remus and Sirius.

"James, Lily's hardly ever scared or upset. We need to get her out of there" Remus said reading the letter over James' shoulder.

"Tonight we fly up to her window like we used do at school, tell her to get ready if she says no just tell her how you feel. You 2 can't be apart it would ruin both your lives, you were made for each other. She can't live there in that house with them. I remember you telling me what wouldn't we do for the girl we love. And nothings changed" Sirius explained sternly.

"I know Padfoot, nothings changed but…….if she doesn't come. I'm afraid her dad'll hurt her." James replied concerned and  set the letter down on the table.

_And I would runaway; I would runaway yeah, yeah_

_ I would runaway, I would runaway with you _

_Cause I'm falling in love with you no never, _

Never gonna stop falling in love with you 

That night Lily fell asleep she was thinking bravely, so what if she and James never married. What as she saying, she was in love not high school love anymore this was real. And the old Lily Evans would've stood up to her father and told him she was marrying James Potter. She was about to drift off when there was a sharp knock at the window. Lily jumped and sat straight up. James was at the window on his broomstick looking sad, Lily cautiously walked to the window encase it was a realistic dream. She opened the window and James landed in her room softly. He stood up straight and just looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Lily we're getting you out of here, because we can't be apart it would ruin prophecies mainly the one where I love you all my life" James explained holding her.

"Will you come with me?" James asked, she nodded her head simply and he kissed her.

"James but how will I get all my stuff and everything" Lily asked crying with happiness.

"Tomorrow we'll come back tomorrow and get it. Now come on you've got some stuff at my place" James said and lifted her onto the broom. "We are going to be married, no matter what anyone says," James whispered softly and together they flew out of Lily's room, she jumped a little at the height.

Close the door lay down upon the floor And by candlelight make love to me through the night 

_Cause I have runaway,_

_I have runaway yeah; yeah I have runaway, and runaway_

_ I have runaway with you._

The next month was Lily's happiest; friends and soon a loving husband surrounded her in a few weeks. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of running away. She now stood on a stool with Mrs Potter and all her girlfriends along with a special guest Mrs Dumbledore. It was a white wedding dress with simple lilies surrounding the hem. It had a gold embroidered flowered bodice and was plainly and simply beautiful. Lily twirled around she felt like a princess all she needed now was a prince charming and he was waiting at home.

_I have runaway, I have runaway with you_

_Cause I'm falling in love with you, _

_No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

Lily was in a frenzy 2 hours before she was to walk down the isle and there was none to give her away. Her granddad had meant to be here but no sign. She had a feeling it was something to do with her parents. Professor Dumbledore then offered to lend his arm. 

_Instrumental_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah_

_I would runaway with you_

_Cause I'm falling in love with you no never,_

_Never going to stop falling in love with you._

The after dance was perfect. Lily had talked to Rose nearly all evening until the music started when she and James had to dance, it seemed almost too perfect and Lily had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Lily are you okay you look worried" James asked

"I'm fine" James looked unconvinced. " It's just I have this gut feeling, that something's going to happen" Lily shrugged.

"I'm with you, you're with me nothing to go wrong. " James said and they danced their first dance as husband and wife.

_Too much to love you all the time,_

_I can't deny, the heart knows best,_

And I would runaway 

There 1st Halloween and it was the best. Lily had been sick all morning she was never away from the bathroom. James was away on work, she had a day off. Rose Black had come to keep her company and with Rose already with a newborn baby she knew what was wrong with Lily. Rose nervously tapped on the door. 

"Lily, I don't want to cause alarm but you may be pregnant." Rose explained anxiously.

"WHAT!" a voice rang from the bathroom between sick noises. Lily opened the door eventually and looked very pale.

"Lily we'll take you to the doctors"

Lily didn't know how to take the news, she was still young. A human being growing inside her. The idea used to make her puke a human being coming out of well she didn't want to remember.

"I'm gonna have to tell James, oh boy a mean he'll be happy a mean what 24 year old isn't about expecting there first child" Lily sighed heavily and sat down. Rose comforted her.

"It'll be okay Lily, just think it'll have yours and James' good looks, your brains hopefully. Common sense, personality. 10 toes, 2 eye a mouth. And plus the best parents in the world." Rose comforted Lily 

"Yeah, very hopefully my common sense" Lily laughed.

_Say you'll always love me,_

_Your not alone, Tell me you feel it too._

Together, we will runaway 

James was happy, so happy. Harry had his dad's hair my eyes. He was perfect, the months that followed were a blur of dippers, wet wipes, and milk bottles. He brought us joy, and we gave it him right back. Much more than what my parents did. I would never mistreat Harry like my parents had to me.

Epilogue 

Harry sat at his desk in potions staring at Ron's cousin while she talked to a new student Maria. Lucy was wonderful she was everything Harry could dream off, she wasn't a popular, a cheerleader or a tomboy she was Lucy-Jayne conquer of Harry's affections. 

Lily Potter stood at the door silently as a silhouetted ghost, an invisible spectre. She watched her son and decided to help; She took a brownie out of her pocket and blew it over to Lucy. It made a small mark on her hand and flew back to Lily.

"Well done Rochelle you have proved yourself you may work with Martina" Lily said to the brownie, it jumped about madly happy in her hand. As the brownie had made a mark on Lucy's hand she had noticed Harry staring. With that runaway could start again!


End file.
